


Warm Hugs

by -_JerryJerry_- (Wolfieeeila)



Series: Summer of Threes [1]
Category: Conspiracy 365 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huddling For Warmth, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfieeeila/pseuds/-_JerryJerry_-
Summary: It's cold outside.
Relationships: Winter Frey/Bodhan "Boges" Michalko/Callum Ormund
Series: Summer of Threes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035207





	Warm Hugs

Winter in Ireland was nothing like Winter in Australia.

The temperature dropped low, lower than before. The sky was swollen with dark clouds and navy blue. Unfamiliar stars twinkled between the fog, and the moon cast a gentle glow, illuminating the building that three teens sat at the entrance of.

They had made their home on the stone slabs forming the stairs. Each was silent, not daring to speak lest they draw attention to the elephant in the room, or rather, the dead bodies on the pavement. They sat there, quiet. It was a scene that wouldn't look too out of place after a school day ended. If the school was an ancient building, and the time was the middle of the night. But regardless of the situations, both had them waiting. Waiting for something that wasn't coming. 

The teenage girl of the three, Winter, stood up suddenly. She walked only a few steps away before she stopped just as abruptly as she had started.

"Winter?" Cal asked.

The girl in question rolled her shoulders. She shot a look over at the two boys, her eyes dark, the shadows beneath them even darker.

"You alright?" Cal walked over, placing a hand on her arm.

She shrugged it off. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Cal, I'm sure." Winter rolled her eyes, tongue as sharp as always.

She turned her head away, unable to look her friends in the eyes.

"I don't think you are."

Both Cal and Winter turned to Boges. He stood there, hands squashed under his elbows. Steam filled the air with each breath he took. His eyes dark, and suddenly nervous. Twisting his hands into complex shapes.

"I don't think you know what you're saying, Boges," Winter said, voice dangerously low.

"You've been acting off all night!"

"No I haven't!"

In a staggered movement, Cal slipped in beside Boges.

"You can't be serious," Winter said, looking between the two. "You can't be... Seriously taking his side?"

"I mean..." Cal smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you've been acting pretty... Strange."

Winter's face suddenly grew tight, and her eyes scrunched. She dropped down, leaning against the steps. Then in an anticlimactic move, buried her face in her knees, and shook her head.

"Winter..." Cal lost his smile as he knelt down next to her. "Please, we're here for you, both of us."

"Yeah," Boges added helpfully, though looked out of place and awkward

"I'm just so... Tired," she said.

"Is it about... You know."

Winter shot him a dry look. "I'm not too sure I do."

Boges looked distinctly uncomfortable, and shot a glance at Cal who shrugged helplessly.

Winter sighed and broke the silence. 

"I know that I shouldn't care... But there's been so much death. These past few months-- I just can't. I can't pretend that everything's ok"

The three fell silent once more. Awkwardness filled the night air, each teen stood apart, distant. No conspiracy to hold them together

Winter shivered, her namesake affecting her just as much as the other teens. Or perhaps it wasn't the cold, maybe it was the knowledge that she was truly alone in the world now, with the death of Sligo.

Cal crouched beside her, wrapping an arm around Winter, both for comfort and for warmth.

"You aren't alone," he whispered into her hair.

Winter stiffened, had she said that aloud? Her brow furrowed, surely not--

"Whatever you're thinking, whatever you're going through, we're here for you. We beat a conspiracy, we can do anything."

Winter smiled slightly, mouth open before shivers shook her body, and she dropped her head back down. Cal frowned, concern crossing his face as he wrapped his arm tighter around Winter. He shot Boges a pointed look and jerked his head subtly.

Boges stared blankly for a moment, internally debating whether he should help or not. The good in him won out.

"It's too cold," Boges muttered.

He shuffled over to the other two. Despite his complaints, he shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around Winter's shoulders. She smiled at him, a genuine, non-snarky smile. But sad. A sadness that reached through the cracks in her mask and touched her eyes. Visibly damp, even in the low light.

"Thanks," she murmured, resting her chin on her knees.

Cal smiled at Boges, resting his head on Winter's shoulder.

"Anything for a good cause," Boges joked, then his grin slipped. "Seriously... It's no problem."

Then Boges shivered. At first he tried to play it off, to keep up his tough guy act, but the shivers came back worse.

Cal's eyebrows rose. "You're shivering."

Winter's eyes shot to Boges. She watched him with those eyes. Those eyes that were always thinking.

"C'mon, sit down with us. Nothing's going anywhere."

Winter added. "We'll stay warmer if you're with us."

Boges relented a lot easier than he would ever admit, shuffling into the warmth offered by his friends.

Winter sat squashed in the middle, Cal and Boges on either side of her. None of them complained about their sitting arrangements, content in the quiet now that a weight was gone.

"Cal, Boges," Winter said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You guys are the best."


End file.
